In these days, there are provided various types of transformable toys which enable a player to enjoy making a change in the form or appearance of the toys. For example, there is provided a transformable toy which is a spherical toy which is played with by being thrown to roll on a flat horizontal surface and in which when the spherical toy is caused to reach a magnetic portion which is disposed at a predetermined location on the flat surface, the spherical toy can be transformed into the form of a character from the spherical shape to stop rolling (for example, Patent Document 1).